facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Empire of Japan
The New Empire of Japan is a political entity located on the Galactic North of the Milky Way. It is a collection of worlds aligned with the Imperium of Man but after the Chaos invasion, it became it's own entity after contact with the rest of the Imperium was seemingly lost. With the recent contact with the Imperium of Man, it returned and may attempt to achieve a similar status to Ultramar. History Dark Age of Technology Though most records regarding this time have been lost through the ages, human settlers arrived at this age. As time passed, Humanity spreaded their domain across the Sub-sector, originally called Yamato. The Yamato Sub-sector was the second Sub-sector established in the Toa Sector. The inhabitants were known to be prodemoniantly from an ethnic group from the old Terran nation of Zipan Age of Strife Being cut from Earth, elsewhere in the Galaxy came disorder. In the Yamato Sub-sector, the systems erupted into a Civil War, with Shoguns emerging and falling for the control of the Sub-sector. In this time of disorder, knowledge of most technologies were lost and new, diverse cultures were formed by settlers. A Shogun known as Nobunaga finally brought unification of the Sub-sector. Since then, a single Shogun ruled over the realm and warlords governed on his behalf. Great Crusade When the Emperor of Mankind unified Earth, he sought to reunite the scattered Human realms. He launched the crusades that spanned across the Galaxy. The Sub-sector was confronted by Admiral Matton Perry, the leader of an Imperial expeditionary fleet. He used his superior vessels to force the Sub-sector to fold into the expanding realm of the Emperor. After the Sub-sector was integrated to the Imperium, the power of the Shogun started to weaken. Jimmu, a zealous noble lead the war that brought down the Shogun. Jimmu, after his victory crowned himself the Tenno , the Sub-sector's Governor that governs in the name of the Imperium. He made Nara the first capital, renamed the Sub-sector Nippon and quickly started the process to Imperialise the Sub-sector. The role of the Tenno was passed on to his descendants with Sugihito, Jingu and Alexander being the latest generation of his direct descendants. Horus Heresy The Nippon Sub-sector was not safe from the rebellion that divided the Imperium. Former Shogun Yoshiemon sold himself to Warmaster Horus and brought war to the Sub-sector. The war was then fought between the Loyalists lead by Jimmu and the Traitors under Yoshiemon. Jimmu successfully lead his forces to victory and Yoshiemon was killed attempting to flee from the Sub-sector. Post-Horus Heresy The Sub-sector continued to develop after the Horus Heresy.The constitution for the Sub-sector was written and was accepted by Tenno Jimmu. Jimmu continued to lead a virtuous life as the Tenno and died of old age of 126, succeeded by his son Suisei. Under the line of Tennos, Nippon continued to prosper. Conflicts with neighbouring Sub-sectors have occured and the recent conflict resulted in the capture of Formosa-system from the Sino Sub-sector. Around the late 40th Millenia Sugihito's father, a Drookian adept arrived at the Sub-sector to oversee the recent excavation taking place. He has impressed with Tenno of that time and allowed him to marry his daughter as he needed a male heir. This resulted in the birth of Sugihito, Jingu and Alexander. Chaos Invasion of the Nippon Sub-sector A Chaos warband under the leadership of Erebus the Wolf, a Chaos Lord from the Night Lords commenced the invasion of the Sub-sector. His fleet bypassed the Great Wall of Sino through the Warp to prevent his forces being decimated beforen his invasion. He invaded the Kanto system in an attempt to decapitate the defence. Each planet was taken down one after another. Tokyo was attacked first, forcing the planet to call all the Regiments they can muster to the battle, leaving the other planets and systems severely undermanned. The rest of the warband were able to take the systems with ease. The Battle of Tokyo was the first and last battle. Tenno Donau lead all the troops he can get in a suicidal attempt to defeat Erebus. Through his loyal and gifted generals and suicidal bravery of the footsoldiers, he managed to liberate most parts of the planet. The two opposing commanders fought to the death above the Tokyo Orbital Spire. Erebus thought he won after he killed the Tenno but his enemy activated the explosives he wrapped around himself, taking the Chaos Lord with him. The victory at Tokyo allowed the strength of the Chaos invaders to weaken. Tokyo returned under Imperial control and through the planet, other planets and systems were liberated slowly. After all systems were liberated and all Chaos aligned combatants purged, Sugihito became his father's successor. Present Day Politics & Foreign Relations See Constitution of the New Empire of Japan for the constitution. See Foreign relations of New Empire of Japan for further detail for the foreign relations between the New Empire of Japan and other nations. The New Empire of Japan is managed by a single Tenno, a Prime Minister and beneath, the National Diet. The Tenno is responsible for giving consent to laws, the supreme commander over the military and is the head of the state-religion of the Sub-sector. The current Tenno is Sugihito. The official Head of State of the Empire is the Emperor of Mankind. The Prime Minister is the leader of the civilian branch of the government, also managing affairs the Tenno doesn't. The fulfill the necessary role the Prime Minister has a cabinet to advise him. The current Prime Minister leading the civilian branch is Koizumi of the Servants of the Emperor Party. The Imperial Diet is filled with politicians representing each planet and territories under the New Empire of Japan. The Diet is civilian controlled but the military and corporations frequently sponsor politicians to pass on laws that move in their favour. The Diet is described as a "One and a half" party system. The Right wing conservatives are dominant with the opposition having a small number of seats. Overall the Diet, Corporations, Military and the Tenno makes the Japanese government. The New Empire of Japan is a founding member of the Cosmic Defence Coalition, cooperating with allies to enforce its policies. Military The military of the Empire is divided to two branches: The Imperial Japanese Army and the Imperial Japanese Navy. The Commanders of the military are usually Human nobility as Neimoidians are usually more interested in commerce than combat, making them ineffective to lead a whole military force. Enlisted personnel are usually drawn from the poor and droids. Female soldiers and offciers are rare in the military but the Order of the Anarchy are exclusively female. The Imperial Cult, although not part of the military assign priests for morale and eliminate heresy within the ranks. The military's equipments are manufactured locally by Ichibishi Corporation and other influential corporations. Licenses are acquired for local production of foreign equipment. Imperial Japanese Army The Imperial Japanese Army are the ground forces of the military and are a unified Planetary Defence Force of usual Imperial worlds. The army is a mix of organics and droids utilising locally manufactured and imported weapons. While the droids are manufactured en masse to become expendable footsoldiers, the organics are the ones who pilot powerful warmachines such as tanks and artillery. Imperial Japanese Navy The Imperial Japanese Navy is the official name of the Naval forces commanded by the NEJ. The Navy mostly uses ships from the Imperium of Man but as of the recent Chaos invasion their numbers are temporarily bolstered by ships of other origin. The Navy is known to be the strongest and largest in the region. Economy In the Pre-Imperial era, some of Nippon Sub-sector's economic structure were devloped at this time. When the Imperium arrived, the Sub-sector embraced a new market economy. Most of the enterprises were founded during the Great Crusade and the Sub-sector emerged as the most developed in the Sector. After the Horus Heresy, that ravaged the planets, the Sub-sector's economy recovered and grew as millenia went by to become powerful. Growth slowed from the 41st Millenia. The state of the economy has gone worse in the 42nd Millenium with war that affected most of the Sub-sector. The economy is now recovering with people hoping to restore the former glory. The Sub-sector has a large industrial capacity and is home to advanced producers of vehicles, electronics, tools, weapons, chemicals, textiles and processed food. Unemployment is also low-rated with a minority living in poverty. Housing is based on the limited available lands in major urban worlds. Main imports are hardware, fuel, foodstuffs, textiles and raw materials for the local industries to produce what they export. The Sub-sector's variant of capitalism is similar to an ancient Terran corporations. Large corporations are influential, lifetime employment is common and career advancement based in seniority is common in the working environment. Japanese white-collar workers, often referred as "salarymen" are the most common type of workers. Due to the sometimes over-the-top local ethics, many lean to alcoholism and workaholism. They are depicted as being forced to work overtime, ignore their families for the chance of advancement and drink with their co-workers after work. Suicide rates are also high among them with the sluggish economy bringing prices for necessities up and taxes to pay for debts. Demographics Species The predominant race of the Empire is naturally Humans that have colonised the planet since the Dark Age of Technology. Each planet has a unique culture developed during the Age of Strife and many of them survive to this day. The majority of the humans are from the Yamato culture that most sub-cultures originated from. All humans are mandatd to follow the Imperial Cult. Aliens require permits to stay in the Sub-sector under law, or they will be purged as Heretics. Neimoidians have appeared on the planet after a warpstorm to conduct business in the Sub-sector. Due to proximity with the Turian Principality, Turians are a sight to the point that some take jobs in the Sub-sectors as security officers or consultants. Quarians are occaisionally seen on the planet due to the potential of gaining valuable resources. Their engineering skills have earned the respect of their employers and Quarians are welcomed in companies for their talent. The Volus on the planet are usually affialated with Elkoss Combine and mostly there to conduct business. Language The citizens of the Empire speak High Gothic and Japanese. High Gothic is used in business, governent work and rituals. The language has been used since the planet was under the Imperium of Man. It is spoken outside of the Empire to foreigners as High Gothic is the lingua franca for interacting with foreigners. Japanese has been spoken since the colonisation of the planet during the Dark Age of Technology. It is used by casual conversations but is rarely used in business due to the limited spread of the language. Religion The New Empire of Japan follows the Imperial Cult, a practice of Emperor worshipping. Worshippers worship the Emperor of Mankind, a figure that started a galaxy-wide crusade to reconnect all of Humanity. There are shrines in all worlds with Kanagawa, Nara and Kyoto housing the most magnificent shrines. The role of the Tenno is to be the high-priest that represents the Sub-sector, maintaining ties with the Adeptus Terra. Education Primary and Secondary education is mandatory in the New Empire of Japan by law. Public schools are privatised institutions that follow the standard education system dictated by the government. Public schools are required buy their own equipment and textbooks from a wide range of companies. The school fees are the main source of income for the school. Subjects such as Japanese, High Gothic, Mathematics and Science are taught to students along with the values of the New Empire of Japan. Schools must meet certain requirements by the government to be classified as a private school. Private schools are attended by sons and daughters of nobles and expatriates. Though many follow the Japanese education system, private schools for expatriates offer education from the educations systems from overseas. Culture The New Empire of Japan's culture is a fusion of ancient culture stemming from the Dark Age of Technology and the Age of the Imperium. There are traits are are in common and also different from other Sub-sectors in the Imperium of Man. Art Traditional Japanese art has travelled the furthest end of the Galaxy, sought after by collectors. Traditional arts such as woodblock printing are revered by artists and manufacturers alike. Modern art now include manga, animation, and video games with all three also exported and sold to other Sub-sectors and nations although they only make a small part of the economy. Cuisine The Japanese cuisine is based on staple foods. White rice and soup are usually eaten with the main dish. The main dish is usually fish or grox-meat. Japanese nationals place a strong emphasis on their food. Each planets have their specialities that use recipes and techniques mastered millenia ago. Beer and sake are produced in the Sub-sector for domestic and foreign consumption, sometimes in a whole city dedicated to alcohol production. Alcohol consumption is regular for workers and military officials in the New Empire of Japan, where social drinking is part of corporate culture. Beer is popular for drinking in groups but higher ranking managers may prefer cups of sake for sophistification. Holidays Holidays in the New Empire of Japan are the following: *Terran New Years Day (1st January) *Sub-sector Foundation Day (11th February) *Tenno Sugihito's Birthday (16th February) *Ancestor's Day (March 20) *Machine Appreciation Day (4th May) *Marine Day (20th July) *Emperor's Day (25th December) The week that ranges from the 11-16th February has been mandated as a week of public holidays. As a result most businesses close in the week for employees to spend their time off work. Marine Day is also the day for the Imperial Japanese Navy to demonstrate it's naval abilities, holding parades. Music Music is diverse in the Sub-sector. Traditional instruments have been played and their arts passed down to generations to generations. Imperial music has been integrated and is now a part of Japanese culture. Karaoke is a popular past-time in the Sub-sector, enjoyed by nearly everyone. Sports Sumo is the traditional sport of the New Empire of Japan. Archery, kendo, judo and karate are among old sports that are popular. Since contact with the Imperium, sports from other worlds have been added into the education system. Baseball is the most popular sport in the Sub-sector. A baseball league has been establish since the 31st Millenia and have gained a wide following. Football is another popular sport, having it's own professional football league and national team for both male and female players. List of Star Systems and Planets Nippon Sub-Sector Chubu *Aichi *Fukui *Gifu *Ishikawa *Nagano *Niigata *Shizuoka *Toyama Chugoku *Hiroshima *Okayama *Shimane *Tottori *Yamaguchi Hokkaido *Hokkaido Kansai *Hyogo *Kyoto *Mie *Nara *Osaka *Shiga *Wakayama Kanto *Chiba *Gunma *Ibaraki *Kanagawa *Saitama *Tochigi *Tokyo Kyushu *Fukuoka *Kagoshima *Kumamoto *Miazaki *Nagasaki *Oita *Okinawa *Saga Shikoku *Ehime *Kagawa *Kochi *Tokushima Tohoku *Akita *Aomori *Fukushima *Iwate *Miyagi *Yamagata Sino Sub-Sector Formosa Category:The Nations Category:New Empire of Japan Category:Toa Sector Category:Cosmic Defence Coalition